


The First Stroke

by ArturoSavinni



Series: Sousuke's Swim Fest [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Sousuke takes his first dive into the pool.





	The First Stroke

Sousuke absentmindedly picked at his bento, looking out the window as he ate. Rin was also seated at his desk, taking claim over the vacant seat that sat in front of Sousuke’s desk. Sousuke could feel him fidgeting. He sighed, taking another bite from his bento. Rin obviously wanted something. He turned lazily to face him, finally giving Rin what he wanted.

“Something wrong?”

“Can you swim?” Rin asked, leaning forward and without preamble, getting into Sousuke’s space.

“Uh, I guess,” he said, narrowing his eyes, “Why?”

“You should come with me to the swim club,” Rin said, eyes wide and imploring. He didn’t blink at all which Sousuke found slightly unsettling.

Swimming didn’t really seem all that interesting to Sousuke but he knew it was something important to Rin. He wasn’t sure if Rin actually enjoyed it, but he always did grow more animated whenever he spoke about it. Well, it didn’t really matter what Sousuke actually wanted to do. If he said no, Rin would no doubt cry, which in turn always made Sousuke uncomfortable so he did his best to avoid that whenever possible.

“Okay, but you owe me a cola after,” Sousuke replied.

Rin’s anxious expression melted at once as he brightened considerably, looking as though he had swallowed the sun itself. “It’s a deal!” He held out his fist, grinning. Sousuke bumped it with his own, making the both of them snicker, their deal now effectively sealed.

After the final bell rang, ending the school day, Rin was by his side once more. He had insisted that Sousuke just borrow one of his swim trunks instead of going home to get his own. They were a little tight and slightly too short, but not enough to be a hindrance. Rin practically dragged him out of the change room. “Come on!”

“I’m going as fast as you are,” Sousuke groused.

“No you aren’t!”

“I am!”

Rin stuck his tongue out at him, continuing to pull Sousuke along. They reached the edge of the pool, the instructor already talking to a group of kids. Truthfully, Sousuke’s attention waned after about a minute. He just didn’t find the lesson that captivating. He sighed, relieved when he was released to go and swim at last.

He stood up on the starting block, staring into the water, getting into position. Rin was griping next to him about how his form was sloppy. Sousuke just shrugged him off, diving into the water, not bothering to take any of his tips. All the voices were drowned out at once. That part was pretty nice he had to admit. He also did like that it was just him in the water. There were no teammates shouting at him urging him to be faster or better. His arms sprang out in front of him and he began to kick. It was nice enough, but it wasn’t quite as exhilarating as Rin made it out to be.

Still, it wasn’t awful and he wouldn’t exactly mind coming again. It might be worth it to get his own swim gear. There were more swimming strokes after all, perhaps he’d find one that suited him.


End file.
